The Host's Sister
by GirlDeMoFanGirl
Summary: Hikari Shizuka, a shy girl who lives and works in a hotel owned by a family friend, comes to Ouran to reach her dreams of gracing the stage. She soon found her big brother at the Host Club and became a part of their activities. But is Hikari really a shy girl? Or is she a psychotic mastermind? She'll do anything for her loved ones. She'll especially spill blood. With a smile too!
1. Prolong

It's here! My first Ouran story! Hope I do good. The last thing I want is to write a bad Ouran story. Well anyways on to the disclaimer

**Ouran High School Host Club is directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Bones**

Now let's start the story!

* * *

_"Naughty_ _birdie's_ _song_ _is_ _made_

_By_ _pecking_ _holes_ _in_ _trees_

_Willows,_ _cedars,_ _sycamores_

_And_ _proud_ _oaks_ _reduce_ _to_ _cheese_

_Woodland_ _gods_ _all_ _in_ _a_ _huff_

_Have_ _forever_ _curse_ _your_ _naughty_ _beck_

_What_ _it_ _peck_ _it_ _poisons_ _now_

_Your_ _food,_ _your_ _nest,_ _even_ _your_ _young_

_Your_ _friends_ _now_ _all_ _fear_ _you_

_But_ _your_ _tears_ _ring_ _clearly_ _through_ _the_ _woods_

_Even_ _as_ _they_ _taint_ _the_ _dew_

_Such_ _a_ _sad,_ _sad_ _little_ _birdie_

_Maybe_ _one_ _day_ _this_ _song_ _will_ _lift_ _the_ _curse_

_And_ _set_ _you_ _free(1)"_

The girl walked down the hall while singing the song. She reached a sort of fork in the hall and pouted.

_I_ _wonder_ _if_ _all_ _schools_ _are_ _this_ _big_ _and_ _scary_ the girl thought as she twirled her orange hair, that's tied with a small white bow, in her fingers. She moved her blue-gray eyes to both sides of the hall.

"Maybe I should've asked those girls for directions instead of asking them what room I'm looking for. That might have been easier. I'm such a ditz"

The girl finally sighed and took to the right side while praying to every god she can think of that's she won't get lost.

_Ouran_ _is_ _so_ _big._ _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _all_ _the_ _students_ _got_ _lost_ _on_ _their_ _first_ _day,_ _too._ _This_ _is_ _kind_ _of_ _like_ Alice in Wonderland _or_ The Wizard of Oz _or…_

"Huh?"

The girl got out of her thoughts as she turned to her right to see big double doors. She moved back to see the gold sign that read _3rd_ _Music_ _Room_. She went back to the front of the doors before taking a deep breath.

_Ok_ _here_ _goes_ _everything_ _Hikari._ _You_ _finally_ _get_ _to_ _meet_ _him_.

Hikari turned the handle softly.

_Big_ _brother…_

* * *

"But Haruhi!" Suoh Tamaki, begged as he grabbed the cross–dressing girl by the legs.

The brown–haired girl rolled her equally brown eyes. "No means no sempai! You guys need to stop asking me to buy you instant coffee every week. I barely have any money for my damn self!"

Tamaki flinched. "Haruhi is using those dirty words again! It was you two deviants who taught her, wasn't it!?"

He pointed to the twins Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru with anger. They both sighed and put their arms behind their head in the casual motion.

"You worry too much stupid king"

"Stupid king!? Why you ungrateful, no–good, pair of…!"

The trio continued their little argument, with Haruhi naturally in the middle, as Ootori Kyoya, pushed up his glasses. "This is the 3rd time those guys argued since we came through the door"

Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni, that was atop Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi.

"Those three sure do fight a lot huh Takashi?"

"Yea"

Just then the three spectators turned towards the sound of the door opening.

"Could this be an early customer?" Kyoya wondered out loud, which captured the attention on Haruhi and the fighting trio.

Finally, the door opened a bit more and a girl with orange hair and blue-gray eyes shyly poked her head through the crack.

* * *

(1): Shiro's Woodpecker song from _Deadman Wonderland_

Not much but there's the prolong! Hope you like it! Rate comment, blah blah blah. See you later!


	2. The Innocent Sister

GDMFG-Hey people! Today I'm here with...

Mori-Hi

GDMFG-Mori, everyone. Everyone, Mori!

Mori-Hi

GDMFG-Well the reason I invited him was because we have board games today. Right Mori?

Mori-Yea

GDMFG-Oh and something else. Thanks to **Izaranna** and **brokenXangel15** for reviewing. Awesomeness!

Mori-Game

GDMFG-Oh you set it up?

Mori-Yea

GDMFG-Alrighty. Just gotta do the disclaimer alright?

Mori-Yea **Walks to the board game**

GDMFG-**Ouran High School Host Club is directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Bones**. Now on to the game! You guys enjoy the story!

Mori-Hurry

GDMFG-I'm coming!

* * *

Hikari looked at the group of boys who in turn looked back at her. This was it. She's finally going to meet her older brother. Just one little step and she'll finally be able to see him.

Just

One

Step

"..."

"..."

_Slam!_

Hikari slammed the door shut and was now leaning on the window and breathing hard. That was _too_ much. That was _way_ too much.

_If_ _just_ _seeing_ _him_ _makes_ _me_ _nervous_ _then_ _how_ _am_ _I_ _supposed_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _him?_ _There's_ _no_ _way_ _I_ _can_ _handle_ _that._ _This_ _is_ _worst_ _then_ _that_ _time_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _the_ _whole_ _school_ _during_ _our_ _graduation_ _ceremony_ _last_ _year._ _M…Maybe_ _that's_ _why?_ _Maybe_ _it's_ _because_ _it's_ _too_ _many_ _people?_ _Should_ _I_ _try_ _to_ _get_ _him_ _alone?_ _No_ _that_ _would_ _be_ _more_ _intimidating!_ _Oh,_ _what_ _should_ _I_ _do?_ _Ok_ _Hikari,_ _just_ _take_ _deep_ _breaths._ _You_ _need_ _to_ _calm_ _down._ _Just…Calm…Down…_

Hikari took three deep breaths and look up at the window to do one of her soothing rituals when she noticed two reflections. She looked at the pair for a while before she screamed.

"_Mirror __Monsters!_"

* * *

"So…Who was that?" Haruhi said as she stared at the now shut door.

"She wasn't wearing the normal uniform so maybe it's a new student" Kyoya said as he was writing in his clipboard as usual.

"Maybe she heard of the King and wanted to take a look for herself. But my beauty was so great that it scared her away!" Tamaki exclaimed as he dramatically put his hand on his hip and sparkles flickered around him.

Haruhi sighed. "Yea I highly doubt that she ran away because of your looks sempai"

Lighting crashed behind a now white Tamaki as he went to his emo corner started to sulk.

"Maybe she's just shy" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said in his usual tone.

Hikaru walked to the door with Kaoru.

"Well if she's shy…"

"Then it's our job as hosts to make her feel comfortable"

The twins opened the door and saw the orange–haired girl leaning on a window with her head down.

"Well at least she didn't high–tail it out of here" Hikaru said.

"I kind of wished she did. We could've had a fun cat–and–mouse game" Kaoru thought then smirked.

"And just think of the penalty game we could've had" Hikaru made the same smirk.

"Well there's always next time. For now let's just get her in the room"

The devils walked up to the girl, who seemed to be having a mind crisis, and just waited until she takes notice of them. It took her while, like three to five minutes, but she finally calmed herself down with three deep breaths and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had a small smile on her face and the twin couldn't help but think she looked kind of cute. But that cute smile soon fell and was replaced with a scream.

"_Mirror Monsters!_"

The twins smirked.

Yea she's going to be fun.

* * *

Hikari's leg was jumping violently. She looked to the side to see her brother and his friends in a football–like huddle. Occasionally, one of the twins would turn towards her to make sure she didn't break for the door, which she so desperately wanted to do. Hikari sighed. There's no turning back now since they're watching her like hawks. But…She could try. If she runs with all her might she just _might_ make it out. Then she could try again when she's not feeling so shy. But…She's an extremely shy person _naturally_, so when will _that_ be?

Just then a sweet smell entered her nose and she looked up to see the smallest of the boys holding a plate that had some vanilla cake with a strawberry on top. The boy made a big smile and it calmed her down a bit.

"Here's some cake to calm you down. Why are you so nervous?"

Hikari bowed her head in appreciation and took the plate from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous person. Thank you for the cake. Would you like the strawberry?"

The boy made an even bigger smile and gladly put the fruit in his mouth before sitting next to her.

"What's your name? My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey like everyone else!"

Hikari ate a piece of cake before giving a piece to Honey, who gladly took it off her hands. "It's nice to meet you Honey–san. My name is Shizuka Hikari but you may call me Kari if you want"

"Well then Shizuka-hime, do you choose Honey–sempai?"

Hikari looked to the side and saw all the other boys looking at her.

"Umm…What do you mean by…_I_ _chose_ _him_, Mister…?"

The blond teen stepped forward and made a gentleman-like bow. "My name is Suoh Takami and I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club where every princesses' dream can come true"

Hikari let Tamaki words sink in before quickly getting up, almost dropping the cake, and shook her head as if it was on fire.

"Oh no…Umm…I apologize, Suoh–san but…I'm not here for that…I mean…I'm not a customer…" Hikari was freaking out!

This was a host club!?

Her brother is a host!?

Daichi told her that a host club was…So that means that her brother's a…A…

"Then why are you here?"

Hikari looked at the brown-haired, brown-eyed male teen who took her out of her thoughts.

Wait

_Male?_

Hikari looked at the girl with a confused face before the brunette snapped his–or her–fingers in front of her face. Hikari made a big blush and bowed her head.

"I…I…I'm so sorry ma'am! I…I…I was daydreaming! I…I'm so sorry!"

Tamaki made an unneeded loud gasp. "You know that my Haruhi is a girl!? Uhh…I mean…"

Hikari looked at the blond teen. Was she _not_ supposed to know? The twins put their arm on either side of her shoulders.

"So how'd you guess?"

"Are you sure she just doesn't look like a boy with feminine looks?"

Hikari looked down and started playing with her fingers.

Did she do something wrong?

"I…I'm sorry…I…It's just…Well…Men and women have different tone in their voices, although it's a very small difference…Miss Haruhi's voice…Had a tone that matches…A girl…So…I'm sorry…If I did something wrong…I'm sorry…"

Left twin smiled a bit. He thought it was cute at how she was fidgeting and apologizing for such a small thing. Of course, it was probably because of Tamaki overreacting.

He's such a dense king.

"It's ok. We're just surprised"

Right twin walked moved down to be more her level. "So if you're not a customer, what are you here for?"

Hikari fidgeted more and took a deep breath.

Here goes everything.

"M…My big brother…I…He…"

Takami nodded. "Ah so you're looking for your brother. Well no worries we'll help you…"

"No. That's not what I was going to say" Hikari said to make him stop before it goes too far. "My…My brother…He…He's…Here…"

Haruhi looked around at the hosts.

"But none of them have a younger sister"

"That's because we have different mothers…But I _know_ he's here!" Hikari said with a bit of sharpness in her voice.

"We believe you. Just tell us which one of us is your brother"

Hikari looked down and fidgeted again before pointing to one of the boys.

Everyone had surprised looks on their faces.

Because the host that she pointed to

Was

Ootori Kyoya.

* * *

"I'm sorry princesses but something urgent has come up. We will be open for the afternoon but for now we're closed" Takami explained to the girls that were gathered at the door. They all had disappointed looks on their face but after a while they all left.

Tamaki closed the door and sighed before turning back to the front.

It was peacefully silent.

You can hear the birds outside.

The wind rustling the leaves.

It was so calm and wonderful.

"_MOMMY, HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!?_"

Well so much for peace, calm and wonderful.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I didn't know about it either so I can't keep something from you if _I_ didn't know about it"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "It's _amazing_. She's the _complete_ opposite of you"

It was true.

While Kyoya's more of a cool dark king, which he is, Hikari's looks like the princess of light. Not to mention that Kyoya's bluntness _totally_ contradicts her shyness.

Speaking of Hikari…

"How long is she going to stay behind that curtain?" the twins asked.

As soon as she said the news, Hikari made a break for it before any of the twins could catch her and hid in the changing room.

"Kari–chan must be embarrassed"

"Or maybe she's scared" Mori said.

Kyoya held his chin in a thinking position before turning to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Do me a favor…"

* * *

I leaned on the wall and put my hand to my chest. I could feel my heart beating real fast.

_I'm not surprised. That was the scariest moment of my life._

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. As soon as I told them that Ootori–san was my brother, I ran to the nearest hiding place, which _just_ so happens to be a changing room with a curtain for a door.

I sighed as I put my head down. I touched my hair as tears started coming down.

"I'm…I'm so _pathetic_. It's no _wonder_ all those kids used to pick on me. I…I'm the biggest wimp in the world and I can't do _anything_ right without someone helping me. Ootori–san probably wants nothing to do with me. I'll shame his name I _know_ I will"

It was then I noticed two shadows under the curtain. I crawled to the yellow drape and poked my head out of it.

"Oh…It's you two…" I said quietly as I looked up at the twins.

Left twin smiled at me and kneeled down to my level. I blushed a bit. I never met anyone so handsome.

"Shizuka–hime, Kyoya–sempai asked us to do something with you"

I looked at him as a _million_ thoughts flowed in my head. "Does…Does he want me to leave? B…B…Because I will if he wants me to…"

I looked down sadly. _I knew it. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I knew I'm far too pathetic for him. I knew it_.

"_Actually_…"

I looked up as the right twin kneeled down too.

"He wants you to join us"

I blinked. "J…Join…You all…The…Host Club…?"

The two nodded and just stared at me.

I stayed quiet before hiding behind the curtain.

"I _can't_! A Host Club…The job of a host…I…It's so…I…I _can't_…"

One of them pulled the curtain away and gave me a gentle smile.

"What are you so scared of?"

I looked up at him. "Is…Is…Isn't a host…A male escort? And a Host Club…It's a…A…Male brothel…Right…?"

He just looked at me before laughing. I heard the other one laughing behind the curtain. I made a huge blush and hid my face in my hands.

I can't _believe_ I just embarrassed myself in front of _two_ handsome boys!

I felt hands move mine away and I looked at the twins' golden–brown eyes.

I think I just blushed harder.

Is that even possible?

"Whoever told you that either lied to you…"

"Or has no idea what a host club is themselves"

"How about you let us do what Kyoya–sempai want us to do and we'll show you what a Host Club _really_ is"

I stared at them, a little afraid. These two, the little blond boy and the girl seem nice.

But...

The older blond and that tall one scare me

And Ootori–san…

Well I don't know _what's_ in his head.

Well…This seems to be the only way to…To get to know Ootori–san…And maybe if he sees me do good…He'll accept me as his little sister…So…So…

"Ok…Ok I'll join"

* * *

I sat in front of the curtain with Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, waiting for Hikari to come out. After Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a makeover, one that they wanted to keep secret even to _me_, she was given the male version of the Ouran uniform. I _still_ can't believe that the girl joined _willingly_. _I_ was forced to because of my dept and here comes this shy little girl saying that she will.

It was crazy.

"So she thought a Host Club was a male _brothel_? Who's _telling_ her these things?" I asked when the twins finished their story.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We didn't ask her"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders too. "Whoever it is watches _too_ much TV"

"And she thought that Kyoya–sempai…Was an _escort_?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "It would seem that she's pretty innocent and naïve to believe something like _that_ so wholeheartedly. This means she's _perfect_ for the club. I wonder how many customers she'll pull in"

I moved back.

I _knew_ he was just using her for his _own_ benefit.

How he and Hikari are related is _beyond_ me.

Just then Hikari poked her head out of the curtain. "Umm…I…Is this…Ok…Can…Can I wear this…?"

I smiled.

She really _is_ cute.

"It's ok" I heard Kaoru say.

"Come on out let us see" Hikaru finished.

Hikari was hesitant but came out nonetheless. Her orange hair was cut so it'll frame her face and her bangs were cut a bit so we can see her heart–shaped face and her blue-gray eyes. I noticed the little white hair tie was tied around her wrist. She was looking down and playing with her hands.

I must admit, she looks _really_ cute.

"_You're_ _so_ _adorable!_" Tamaki–sempai yelled out, which only made Hikari scared and hide behind the twins, who came up to help smooth out her uniform.

"Tamaki–sempai you're scaring her" I said which caused the effect I wanted:

Him in his emo corner sulking.

"Umm…Umm…I would…Umm…Like to know what I'm supposed to do now…" Hikari spoke up in that soft tone of hers.

"Simple" Kyoya–sempai said.

"Merely listen to me and _everything_ will go well"

* * *

GDMFG-...

Mori-...

GDMFG...**Moves game piece and the structure falls**

Mori-Janga

GDMFG-Aww man. Well you won Mori. What should I do?

Mori-Clean the gutters

GDMFG-Alrighty than. Do the closer for me?

Mori-Sure. Rate. Comment.

GDMFG-Well I got gutters to clean so laters

Mori-Bye


	3. The New Host, Kiyoshi

GDMFG-Today's celebrity host is our boy lolita!

Honey-Hi!

GDMFG-Today we're going to have a sweet-slash-tea party! Did I mention sweets!

Honey-Ice cream, cake, milkshakes!

GDMFG-Sister loves milkshakes! Now hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Honey-Usa-chan wants to do it!

GDMFG-Alright than! Usa-chan the disclaimer!

Usa-chan-...

Honey-Usa-chan said **Ouran High School Host Club is directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Bones**!

GDMFG-Good job Usa-chan! Now on to the story and the sweets!

Honey-Yay sweets!

* * *

"So who's the new boy, Tamaki?" a brunette asked.

It was the afternoon and the Host Club was open for business. As _usual_ the girls flew over to their dream boys and the boys did their thing to please them.

But today, the topic on Hikari's being was popular.

"He's our new host, Shizuka Kiyoshi–kun"

"If he's a host them why isn't he talking to any of us?"

"Kiyoshi–kun has been homeschooled _all_ his life so since this is his first _real_ school, he's _really_ shy. We decided that because of his _unbearable_ timidity that we would just let him watch and do some errands for us until he gets used to the surrounding. So I ask that you all treat him well, ok?"

The rest of the girls nodded and just watched as Hikari–or rather Kiyoshi to them–tried to reach for something at the top of a self. Hikari heard them talking about her and tried to get used to the new name that her brother gave her. He told her he would call her that because Kiyoshi, if written a certain way, means quiet and her last name, Shizuka, means quiet child and since she _clearly_ lives up to her name, it was only natural that her Host name would mean quiet or shy too.

He also told her that she should practice talking in a soft boy voice while there are ladies here as well. She _still_ didn't know _why_ she can't just be a girl, but she _promised_ her brother that she'll do _whatever_ he says so she _can't_ question him.

"Do you need any help?"

Hikari turned towards the voice and made a frightened yelp when she saw _super_ tall Takashi standing behind her. The yelp brought everyone's attention towards the duo and that just scared Hikari more.

"Do you want that tray?" Takashi asked.

Hikari moved back some and nodded.

She watched as the tall man grabbed the shiny white platter and held it in front of her, waiting for her to take it.

Hikari stared at it for a while before taking it. "Umm…Thank you Morinozuka–sempai" she bowed her head and ran off to the tea she was preparing, like her brother told her to.

After preparing the tea and putting the cups on the platters she had, she put them on the moving cart and started to walk to the different tables.

"Umm…Suoh–sempai…I…I'm sorry for disturbing…I made some tea for you all…" Hikari said in her best boy voice.

"Ah thank you Kiyoshi. What's today's tea?"

Hikari looked at Tamaki then down at her hands and moved around a bit.

"Umm…I…I'm s…S…Sorry…I…I don't know…What kind it is…I'm sorry…"

"He's _so_ cute!"

"I want to hug him!"

"I want to hug him _first_!"

The girl's squealing scared Hikari. She jumped back and accidentally bumped into a passing Mori. Not realizing who it was, Hikari hid behind him.

"What's wrong Yoshi–chan?"

_Wait that's Honey–san and he sounded so high up. But…If he sounds high up…Then that means I bumped into…_ Hikari looked up and all the color left from her face.

"M…M…Morinozuka–san…"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in that drone voice of his.

"Umm…N…No…I…I'm sorry…I bumped into you…"

Hikari closed her eyes, preparing to be yelled at–since to her he looked like that type of person–when she felt something rubbing her hair. She looked up and noticed Takashi rubbing her hair with a small smile.

"It's fine. Just be more careful or else you'll hurt yourself"

Hikari blushed a bit before smiling. "Ok I will. Thank you, Morinozuka–san. Bye Honey–san!"

The duo walked away and Hikari touched her head with a blush.

She couldn't help but think that Kai and Takashi were like the same person.

* * *

"My type?" Hikari asked as she turned away from her dish collecting.

It was finally the end of the day and we were still in the club cleaning everything up. So Kyoya–sempai thought it was a good idea to explain the Host Club to her.

"Our unique types are the reason we're so popular with the ladies. I'm the cool type, Honey–sempai's the boy Lolita and works together with the Mori–sempai who's the wild type, Hikari and Kaoru are the devilish type, Haruhi's our natural and Tamaki's our king. Now we have to think of a type that matches your personality and natural appeal while still pleasing to the ladies"

I looked at Hikari as she picked up a tea cup. I knew her mouth was moving but I didn't hear her. I was too busy admiring her little charms.

The way she would look at people with that _lost puppy_ type of look.

How she would slowly pick up the china as if any sudden movement would break it.

How she would make a small smile at Honey–sempai and Mori–sempai while making a little blush.

It was _all_ so attractive and cute.

"Well I have an idea" Hikaru's voice called me out of my thoughts. "The girls we were entertaining thought that she should work with Kaoru and I"

"You want her to be like you two!? No sister of mine is going to act like you two!" Tamaki yelled as he gave Hikari a tight hug.

An action, by the way, that _didn't_ please me very much.

Hikari poked her head out and looked at the stupid king. "Sister?"

"Yup that's right! I'm daddy, Kyoya's mommy, my _precious_ Haruhi and _those_ two devils are our kids and Mori–sempai and Honey–sempai are the uncles! We of the Ouran Host Club are a big happy family!"

I was laughing on the inside. I can't _wait_ until Hikari tells the dense king just how _stupid_ that sounded. A glance over at Hikaru told me that he was waiting for the same thing. Everyone was silent until Hikari shot Tamaki the _cutest_ little smile ever!

Wait...

_What?!_

"That's so sweet. It's so nice how you all are so close that you consider yourselves family. I'm happy that you're letting me be a part of such a thing"

Everyone stared at Hikari until Haruhi spoke up.

"Come on Hikari. You don't have to lie to Tamaki–sempai just to make him happy. You can tell him it's stupid"

Yea tell him it's stupid so I won't be jealous anymore!

_Wow_ I'm sounding a _lot_ like Hikaru right now.

Hikari did that cute head tilt at Haruhi. "But I don't think its stupid Fujioka–san. I think it's so nice that he calls you family. It just means he trust you a _lot_. Suoh–san, if I'm your sister may I call you onii–sama?"

I _swear_ Tamaki had a _million_ sparkles around him as he grabbed Hikari's hands.

"Yes that'll be great! _Finally_ someone who shares my family views! Mama let Hikari call you onii–tan! Since you two are _actually_ family, you know?"

Hikari immediately looked down.

Tamaki you _idiot_! You're making her feel bad!

"It's fine by me"

We all looked at Kyoya like he grown two heads. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his notebook.

"Calling me big brother doesn't benefit me but it doesn't hinder me either so it's fine"

Hikari just made that adorable blushing smiling face and nodded. Soon the sweet moment was ruined by a beeping noise. Hikari rolled up her sleeve to look at a yellow bunny–shaped watch.

I bit the inside of my mouth.

If she gets _any_ cuter I'm going to freaking _lose_ it.

"Oh no I'm late! Everyone must be worried!" Hikari panicked as she got her things together.

She then turned to Haruhi, Hikaru and I with that damn cute smile.

"Hitachiin–san, Hitachiin–sama, Fujioka–san. Morinozuka–san told me that we'll be in the same class. So please take good care of me!" she ran to the door.

Oh that reminds me.

"Hey Hikari where…?"

Hikari turned to me and I blushed at the _cutest_ sight.

She was jogging in place while tying her hair back up with her white ribbon.

Aw she looks like she's in such a hurry.

"Sorry Hitachiin–san but I have no time to talk! You and Hitachiin–sama can tell me tomorrow ok? I have to go! Bye!"

And she was gone.

I looked at my Hikaru as he stared back.

I knew we were thinking the same thing.

I think…She just told us apart…

* * *

"You're late! We were worried sick about you Hikari!"

Hikari looked up to see Kai and Daichi at the entrance of _Sakura Dream Hotel_. Hikari looked down.

"I'm sorry…I lost track of time…"

"You were an hour late! How did you lose track of time!?"

Hikari flinched at Daichi's tone. She knew it was because he was worried, him being the more overprotective one of the pair, but that didn't mean it didn't scare her.

"Now, now Daichi you're scaring the poor girl half to death. This was her first time being in a _school_ let alone a _big_ one like Ouran. She probably wanted to explore some more" Kai's calm voice chastised Daichi.

Kai was the eldest brother and thus the most mature. Hikari made a small smile when she remembered just how similar he and Takashi are.

"Now what's with the smile all of a sudden Hikari? Are you thinking of a secret crush?" Daichi asked as he smirked at Hikari.

Daichi wasn't a mean brother or anything like that. He just liked teasing her since it's just so easy to do.

"I'm not thinking about anything Daichi–nii!" Hikari yelled out with a blush on her face.

Daichi smirked and poked her cheek. "Then what's with the big blush?"

Kai sighed and held Daichi's arm. "Stop it Daichi. The more you keep Hikari out in this cold to tease her, the quicker she's going to catch her death"

Daichi gasped as though he just realized it and quickly pulled his baby sister in the warm hotel lobby. The trio walked to the kitchen where the cook, Mr. Tai, was cleaning some dishes.

"I'm home Tai–san!" Hikari happily said as she ran up to the muscular man.

The brunette turned in time to catch the girl in a hug.

"Ah Hikari! I was getting worried when you were late coming home!" he exclaimed.

Hikari looked down. "I…I'm sorry Tai–san…I didn't…"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to. Dinner starts soon so start getting ready you three!"

The three nodded and quickly made their way to the storage rooms where their uniforms were. The trio's mother, Harumi, and Kai's father Rokuro are doctors. Currently they're on a mission to Uganda to help the families there. If you're wondering why they don't have the same father well…

It's complicated.

A friend of Rokuro, the owner of this popular hotel–slash–restaurant allowed the family to stay at the hotel as long the kids' work.

Hikari came out with a red maid dress that had short puffed out sleeves, black socks with white on the top and black-heeled sandals. Kai and Daichi came out with identical butler uniforms except there's are red–and–white like Hikari's.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. Kai will take tables 1–10. That's the one with those 'I'm above the world' old ladies" Kai nodded knowing that he got them was because he was the Refined and Classy one that those ladies would like.

"I will take tables 15–25. That's the one with all the rowdy boys" Being the Wild Daredevil Type, that actually made sense since he can speak their language.

"And Hikari you have tables 30–40. Those tables will be filled with families" Hikari knew that it was because she was the Kind and Gentle one that families utterly love.

"The tables 11–14 and 26–29 will be covered by Rikka and Yuzu. Everyone understand?" Daichi looked at his little sister and eldest brother nod. "Ok guys the sooner we finish dinner, the sooner we can eat Tai's meals ourselves!" The trio raised their fist in agreement and rushed out to serve the customers.

Hikari smiled at the little seven–year–old girl who showed her the teddy beat she had. "She's so cute. What's her name?"

"Nene!" the girl exclaimed.

Hikari giggled. "That's such a wonderful name. I bet Nene–chan loves it. Now I'll be right back with what you ordered. Will Nene–chan be able to wait until then?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she does!"

Hikari smiled at the girl before going to the kitchen. "Tai–san! Three orders of chicken parmesan, a lemonade, Diet Coke and iced tea please"

"Coming right up!"

Hikari looked at the atmosphere of the hotel–slash–restaurant.

"I think this could be considered hosting. If it is, being in the club might not be that bad"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok talking to us Kiyoshi–kun?" the brunette asked the 'boy'.

It has been exactly three days since Hikari has joined the Host Club. In those three days, besides doing Kyoya–sempai's bidding, she would watch how the rest of us host. She told me one day that she heard the guys arguing about her type, so knowing Hikari she's probably doing this to make it easier on them. We decided that she should just act natural and when she's done they _should_ be able to give her a type.

"Yes I'm sure. I mean…I'm still a bit nervous. I don't want to mess up" Hikari said with a blush.

"Oh don't worry about it Kiyoshi–kun!" another brunette exclaimed.

"We'll make this as relaxing for you as possible!" the 1st girl followed.

Hikari smiled at them. "Thank you very much ladies. I hope I'd be able to do a good job"

"So far, so good don't you think boss?" I heard the twins say.

"Yes she's taking this a lot better than expected. I thought she'd just cower behind Mori–sempai like last time, but she's hanging on"

I nodded. "She seems to want to do a good job. I still can't believe she wants to be in this crazy club with you crazy people"

"Ouch that hurts Haruhi" Kaoru said in a fake hurt voice.

"Yea we're not crazy. We're different" Hikaru followed with the same voice.

"So is that what you're calling it now?"

"You work in a hotel?"

I looked back at Hikari's group when I heard the question.

"Yes I work and live there. It's the _Sakura Dream Hotel_"

"Oh I heard of that before. My father told me how divine it is. But I didn't know you worked and lived there Kiyoshi–kun"

Hikari shook her head. "I wasn't there long. My older brothers and I started living there about a year ago"

"Do your parents own the hotel?"

"No they don't. My mama and papa are doctors but instead of using their skills here, they go to more unfortunate places. They're in Uganda right now"

"So they help those in need? How noble"

"I bet you want to be doctors like them, right Kiyoshi–kun?"

"No. Actually I want…No you'll laugh at me"

The girls shook their heads. "No we won't!" "Yea we promise!"

"Well…If you're sure…"

The girls nodded firm on getting him the say it. Hikari looked at them for a while before making a small smile.

"Well…I trust you two so I'll tell you. You probably already know but I'm not rich like the rest of you. I was able to come to Ouran on a performing arts scholarship"

"So you want to be an actor?" "Or maybe a signer?"

Hikari closed her eyes and had a dreamy look on her face. "It doesn't really matter to me. I just _really_ want to be on stage. Being up there, I can forget all about the weak me and be strong and confident. I can be all the things that I'm not in real life. When you get up on stage it's like a whole new world opens up and you can be a new person. I can't help but feel that way. I'm in total _love_ with the stage"

The girls looked at Hikari with blushes on their faces.

I had to admit I had one too. Seeing Hikari talking so fondly about something that's made out of wood was adorable.

"Ummm…Kiyoshi…Would it be ok…" the 1st girl started.

"If we request you again tomorrow?" the 2nd girl finished.

Hikari got out of her daze and looked at them with wide eyes. "You want to talk to me again?"

The girls nodded.

Hikari made a big smile. "Well if it won't be too much trouble for you all, I would love to talk to again"

* * *

GDMFG**Groans** I think I'm going to puke

Honey-Me too

GDMFG-I think we ate too much

Honey-Me too

GDMFG-I think the room is spinning.

Honey-Me too

GDMFG-Honey are you even listening?

Honey-Me too

GDMFG-Well he's out of it. So Comment rate. You know. I'm never eating that much sweets again...


	4. Popular Trio! The Devils and The Dreamer

GDMFG–I have ideas! Well…For now anyways. But that's beside the point! Here with me is Haruhi!

Haruhi–Uh…Hi…Do I really have to do this?

GDMFG–Hey, it's either this or spend the day at the twins' house.

Haruhi–I'm staying

Hikari–What's wrong with the twins?

Haruhi–Hikari?

GDMFG–Oh yea. Hikari's my co–host so…Yea

Haruhi–Than what's the point of having me here?

GDMFG–'Cause you're my special guest

Haruhi–That doesn't make any sense

GDMFG–Oh so you _want_ to go over to the twins and play dress up for the rest of the day?

Haruhi–Oh alright I'm staying

Hikari–Umm…Fujioka–san…You have to do the disclaimer now.

Haruhi–Alright. **Ouran High School Host Club is directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Bones. GirlDeMoFanGirl only owns the story, Hikari and her** **family. **

Hikari–Good job Fujioka–san.

Haruhi–Thanks

GDMFG–Anyways this chapter is called **Popular Trio! The Devils & the Dreamer. **Think of this chapter as the true start of the story. You'll see soon! Enjoy!

* * *

"Congratulations on your 1st day Hikari" Fujioka–san praised as she sat next to me on the sofa.

"A…Are you sure it was ok? I…I…I mean…I did gab a bit"

She waved her hand at me. "It's fine. You were great"

I blushed and smiled at her. "T…T…Thank you Fujioka–san"

"I didn't know you live at the _Sakura Dream Hotel_. I heard that place was pretty picky about its workers so I can only imagine how they are with people who want to live there"

I giggled. _Sakura Dream's_ reputation still stands strong it seems. "It _is_ very strict about who works there but it's a really nice place. Actually I think serving at the hotel and hosting is actually the same thing"

"How so? You're just giving people food right?"

"Well yea but the _Sakura Dream Hotel_ isn't just a hotel. It's a place where families can take their children to and where people can lounge around and have a good time. The food's not pricy so even those that aren't as affluent as our common customers can come and eat like royalty for such a small amount of money. I really love it there"

"So the mission is to make the customers happy just like here at the Host Club aim to make women happy" Suoh–san said as he and the rest of the guys walked to where we are.

Honey–san bounced over to me and sat on my lap. "You were great today Kari–chan!"

I laughed at Honey–san's antics. He reminds me of the little children at the day care I volunteer at. "Thank you for the kind words Honey–san. I'm glad you like it so much"

Honey–san simply smiled at me. I smiled back and patted his blond hair.

"Hikari"

I looked up at my brother, a little scared of what he would say.

"Tamaki thought that it would be a good idea if we would someday check into the hotel sometime"

I blinked at my older brother. I didn't know how Kai and Daichi would react, but hopefully they would welcome Kiowa with open arms.

Or at least pretend to be nice for me…

"Hikari, the Host Club and I have finally made a decision!" Tamaki announced happily behind me.

I jumped at his sudden loud voice. Don't get me wrong. I know he's a nice guy now, I've even called him my brother, and I've realized that his loudness is just a part of his ever–changing personality. It's just…Well…I've never met anyone like him before, so I'm not quiet used to him yet.

"Umm…W…What…What have you…Decided…Tamaki–onii–sama?"

Suoh–san sparkled, something that I learned from Fujioka–san is what he does a lot so I should get used to it as quickly as possible, and gave me on of those spinning hugs that you see in cartoons. You know, when the person hugging the other person spins round and round like he's a spinning top.

It's…Dizzying…

Morinozuka–sama walked up to us and was able to pull the two of us apart. He had to hold me up longer than Suoh–san because my eyes were spinning.

When the room stopped spinning and Morinozuka–sama put me down, Suoh–san cleared his throat.

"I'm talking about your type. After watching you for some time, the Club had a meeting about what you would be good as!"

I looked over at Fujioka–san. She shrugged her shoulders at me. I guess she wasn't a part of it, huh?

"Well we've come to a decision! A unanimous one at that! We've decided that you, Hikari Shizuka, a.k.a Kiyoshi Shizuka…!" he pointed at me as the other boys stood behind him.

"You will be our Submissive Dreamer!"

Silence filled the luxurious room as I let his words sink in. A Submissive Dreamer…What's that?

"Just whose bright idea was it to make her submissive!?" Fujioka–san yelled out.

"Don't you think it's perfect for her, Haruhi?" Suoh–san asked with a pouty look.

"It makes her sound like a sex slave!"

I tilted my head at the female host. "Fujioka–san, what's a sex slave?"

The room was again silenced as everyone looked away from me. Honey–sama pulled on my sleeve, so I looked down at him. He moved up to my ear.

"It's a secret. You're not suppose to know"

"Oh I see" I said as I looked back at everyone else. "Sorry everyone. Forget I said anything please"

The Hosts looked at me, relived. It was at that moment when Hitachiin–sama put his arm on Fujioka–san's shoulder.

"I think the Submissive Dreamer goes perfectly with her. You saw how she was talking about the stage. She's a _total_ day dreamer"

"And since she's so quiet, she's perfect as the submissive little boy" Hitachiin–san followed his brother.

"Not to mention that she'll work perfectly with us, like the ladies wanted" they both said together in perfect unison.

I looked at them with a small smile. "Oh so I'm going to be working with you two?"

That's great! Hitachiin–san and Hitachiin–sama are so nice to me.

The twins nodded and sat on both sides of me. It was a bit hard for Hitachiin–sama because Fujioka–san was sitting next to me but I guess he was able to do it.

Hitachiin–san got real close to me. I didn't like the look in his eye. It was the same look Daichi would have when he's about to pull a prank.

"We told you, haven't we?" he asked with an evil sounding voice.

"The ladies want us to work together. To be…Closer. You understand, right?" Hitachiin–sama asked in the same evil voice as Hitachiin–san.

"U…Umm…Y…Yea…" I stuttered out with a big blush.

I don't know why…But I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

"I _love_ the work of William Shakespeare and plays that are about ancient Rome and mythological things. I also like Edger Allen Poe and sometimes when I'm at home, I act out stories from James Patterson. I mean I know he's not a play writer but it's still so much fun to pretend to be the characters he makes up. When I was 11, there was this small acting group that was playing _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte and they let me be Catherine. It was a bit embarrassing, since I'm a guy playing a girl, but I had fun. The actors were very nice. So…I'm sorry…I don't really have a favorite play" Hikari said to the girls that was sitting across from her and the Hitachiin brothers.

It was the afternoon and the Host Club was open yet again to welcome all the little girls that come their way.

Only…This time was different.

Hikari was working with Kaoru and Hikaru, like Tamaki and Kyoya told her to do. It was going great so far and the ladies seem to like Hikari's male alter ego a lot.

But…For a reason Hikari just don't know…Hikaru and Kaoru started to get…Well…

"That's _just_ like you to be so into books and plays, Kiyoshi–kun" Hikaru said with a laugh.

Kaoru gently took hold of Hikari's chin and pulled her closer to him. She could feel Hikaru moving closer and embracing her from behind. "But it's not fair" Kaoru said with a smirk. "I don't like how you pay more attention to those things than you do us. I thought we'd talked about this"

"Well since you don't want to listen" Hikaru spoke up. "Maybe we should give you a punishment"

Hikari's face became the reddest tomato in the world. She started struggling against the twins.

"Guys, what are you doing? This is...Embarrassing..."

"You weren't embarrassed when we tied you to our bed, Ki–yo–shi–chan" Kaoru whispered in Hikari's ear.

"You were begging for us to continue that time. What's with the change of attitude?" Hikaru whispered in her other ear.

Hikari closed her eyes and turned her head. "Hitachiin–san, Hitachiin–sama...Please, this is embarrassing...The girls are watching..."

Kaoru smirked. "The girls seem to be enjoying themselves. Right ladies?"

"Ahhh! It's brotherly love between the twins and Kiyoshi–kun!"

"The fact that Kiyoshi–kun has orange hair as well makes it a triple brotherly love!"

"I love seeing Kaoru playing seme! It's sooo lovely!"

Hikari blushed hard as the girls continued to squeal about the scene playing before them. How could they like this sort of stuff? This is awkward!

"Would you two stop it already? Hika...I mean Kiyoshi is getting embarrassed" Haruhi reprimanded as she stood behind the couch.

Hikaru pouted. "We're just doing our job, Haruhi"

Kaoru pouted the same way. "Yea what's the problem?"

Haruhi sighed and touched Hikari's shoulder. "Hey Kiyoshi, how about the two of us go to the grocery store?"

Hikari looked up at the first female host and nodded. She doesn't have anything against the twins. But she can only take so much humiliation, you know?

* * *

"Man, Haruhi _always_ ruins our fun" Hikaru muttered as we watched the two put their coats on.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we _did_ go a little too far with her..."

"What are you talking about? We just acted how we would _always_ act. The only difference is that _you're_ a seme instead of the uke"

"But Hikari doesn't know about seme or uke or anything like that. To her, we probably embarrassed her a lot. She might think we did it deliberately"

Hikaru thought about what I said for a bit. "Yea you're right. Do...Do you think we should apologize...?"

I looked back at the duo, only to find them out the door already. "We will when they get back. For now, let's keep entertaining"

"Alright. You know Kaoru, with you protecting her like that, I might think you love her or something" Hikaru laughed as he sat back on the couch.

I made a big blush as I sat back on the couch too. I know I have a small crush on Hikari.

But...Do I love her?

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Fujioka–san. That was getting way out of hand" Hikari said as she and Haruhi walked through the garden back to the school.

"No problem" Haruhi smiled as she tightened her grip on the shopping bags. "Those two can go too far sometimes"

Hikari laughed a bit. "Well at least they're not bad people. I think Hitachiin–san and Hitachiin–sama are real nice"

"I've been meaning to ask about what you call Hikaru and Kaoru"

"What I call them?" Hikari stopped walking and looked at Haruhi confused.

"Yea. Which one is Hitachiin–san?"

"Kaoru–san. He's the youngest twin so I call him –san. Hikaru–sama is the elder twin so I call him –sama. Is that bad? Do they not like it?"

Haruhi waved it off. "Oh it's not that. I just wanted to know"

Hikari smiled. "That's good. But…If they don't like something I do and they can't tell me for some reason, you'll tell me right?"

"Yea sure"

"Fujioka–san" Hikari stopped walking and looked at the brunette.

Haruhi looked back at her. "Hikari? Hey, what's with the stare?" Haruhi was scared. Hikari was looking at her with this blank menacing stare. It was like Hikari was staring into her soul or something.

"I'm serious Fujioka–san. Lying isn't a nice thing to do to friends. And we're friends, right?"

"Hikari…Come on you're freaking me out"

"Fujioka–san, you would never lie to Hikari, right? You won't because you guys are friends, right? And you know lying to your friends isn't good, right?"

Haruhi looked at Hikari, or the person she believed to be Hikari, with wide eyes. This person…Who was she? She isn't Hikari. This person is creepy.

And she's staring right at her.

What should Haruhi say…?

"Of course I wouldn't lie to Hikari" the brunette carefully said. "You're right. She's my friend and you don't lie to friends"

The girl with Hikari's face smiled, but it didn't comfort Haruhi. "That's good. I hope you stay true to that. I don't want to hurt you because you made Hikari cry"

"N…No…Of course not"

The girl looked at Haruhi a bit longer. Haruhi didn't like this silence. In all honesty, she was about to high–tail it out of here when…

"He…Ha…Ha–ha…Hahahahahaha!"

Haruhi looked at 'Hikari' questionably. Why the hell was she laughing?

"You fell for it, Fujioka–san! You should've seen your face!" Hikari fell on her knees, still careful of the bags she was holding, and laughed loudly.

Haruhi twitched her brow. She forgot Hikari wants to be an actress. Of course she'll be good enough to trick her like this.

"I can't believe you Hikari. Don't tell me you're turning into the twins" Haruhi pulled the new host on her feet, since she was having trouble getting up, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Hikari said with a little frown. "I…It's just…When my big brother plays pranks…I…I'm usually on the receiving end…I just wanted to know…What it's like to be on the other side…I'm sorry…Please don't hate me…"

Haruhi sighed and patted her head. She really _can't_ stay mad at her. "Don't worry. I don't hate you. I was just a little mad, that's all"

Hikari smiled at Haruhi. "Yay, I'm so happy! I don't want you to hate me Haruhi. I like you too much"

Haruhi laughed. "Yea well I like you too"

The slightly shorter girl moved the bags a bit. "Well let's go now. Everyone must be worried about us" With that said, Hikari started running back to the school. But she didn't get very far since she bumped into someone about five seconds after she started to run.

"Ow! Fujioka–san, I hit a brick wall!" Hikari cried with tears in her eyes.

"A brick wall!? Why I never!"

Hikari looked up and saw a red –haired girl wearing the Ouran female uniform. She had her hands in fist and on her hips in an annoyed manner. She glared at Hikari with her steely gray eyes which caused the poor girl to crawl behind Haruhi and hide behind her legs.

"It's you, Ayanokoji" Haruhi said.

Hikari looked up at her friend than back at the red head. How does Haruhi know this girl? She's an obvious meanie!

Ayanokoji finally took notice of Haruhi and basically stuck her nose in the air. "Oh it's _you_. Still in the Host Club I see. Well it's to be expected. I guess Tamaki still needs his little puppy"

_**Hikari doesn't like her voice at all.**_

"And it _seems_ he was able to get _another_ one to join the group of dogs. Well double the workers, double the work that gets finished I always say"

_**Hikari doesn't like her.**_

"Look, Kiyoshi is sorry for bumping into you. We don't want any trouble" Haruhi said as she pulled Hikari to her feet.

Ayanokoji scoffed. "Well you got it now. Just because I'm banned from the Host Club doesn't mean you can treat me like a doormat!"

Haruhi bowed her head. "I apologize. Kiyoshi, you say sorry too"

Hikari looked at the snobby rich girl with empty eyes.

_This girl is mean._

_**So punish her.**_

_Punish her…_

_**No one will ever hurt those you care about. Isn't that what you promised yourself?**_

_Yea, but I don't wanna kill her. What if everyone hates me for it?_

_**I didn't say anything about killing. Just make her say sorry. Then everything will be fine. And if she doesn't say sorry…**_

_I'll make her suffer until she does._

Haruhi looked at the silent Hikari and flinched. Hikari…She looked _exactly_ how she looked before. This person…This person who looked exactly like Hikari…

_She_ was here…

"Hello Miss Ayanokoji. My name's Kiyoshi Shizuka, freshmen. I deeply apologize for bumping into you. It'll never happen again"

Haruhi just stared at 'Hikari' with a wary gaze. _This girl…Who is she?_

* * *

"We're back!" Hikari cheered as she ran in the Host Club with Haruhi walking behind her. She raised the bags up. "And we got a whole bunch of stuff too!"

"Well that took longer than usual" Tamaki said as he stood up and walked over to the duo.

Hikari smiled at him. "Oh the line was just a little long"

"Well in any case, I hope you got everything"

Hikari nodded and handed him all of the bags but kept one of them. She ran over to Kyoya with the bag and handed it to him. "Nii–Nii–tan, this is for you!"

Kyoya looked at her strangely. "Nii–Nii–tan?"

Hikari looked at him sadly and looked away. "Umm…I…I'm sorry…Do you not…Not want to be called that…?"

Kyoya sighed and scratched his head. "Well…It's not a terrible nickname…So what's in the bag?"

Hikari smiled at him and opened the bag. "Look!"

The cool host went in the bag and took out what was inside. "A laptop bag?"

"Yea! You always carry your laptop around right? That could be dangerous since nii–nii–tan is skinny so anyone could beat him up and take it from him and that'll be awful so I got you this bag!"

Kyoya sighed at the unintended insult in Hikari's naive and joyful words and just studied the bag. It wasn't a bad looking bag. It was solid black with a violet floral pattern on its four corners and it even had his name written marvelously in the same color.

"It's well–made" he praised.

Hikari's smile grew. "The cashier lady did it for me! She was so nice! And she told me that…"

"Kari–chan's really happy that Kyo–chan likes the bag" Honey commented.

"Yea" Mori said.

Tamaki chuckled a bit. "Well she _does_ want her brother's approval. I think it's pretty cute. What do you think Haruhi?" the blond looked over at the crossed –dressed girl but got worried when Haruhi had a serious look on her face. "Haruhi?"

As if getting out of a trance, Haruhi flinched and looked up at the taller teen. "Oh…Uhh…Yea, sure"

"Do you even know what I said?"

"Uhh…You said something about…Beauty and family and all the other types of bull you go on about for hours"

Tamaki's personal thunderbolt struck behind him so he cowered away in his little corner.

"Oh by the way nii–nii–tan, who's Ayanokoji?" Hikari suddenly asked.

Kyoya looked at the girl a bit surprised. "Ayanokoji? Why do you want to know?"

Hikari giggled and titled her head. "Oh I just heard her name somewhere before. It got me curious because she sounds like a princess from an Eastern Land! I always wanted to meet a real princess! What about you, nii–nii–tan?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Well, to answer your first question, Ayanokoji used to be a regular customer here at the Host Club. But she's banned now"

Hikari put on a sad face. "Banned? Why?"

"She assaulted Haruhi" Hikaru answered.

Hikari looked at him with wide eyes. "Assaulted!? Why!?"

"Long story short, she was jealous that the Boss paid more attention to Haruhi than her when Haruhi first became a host, became a little bully, tried to attack Haruhi and blame it on her and everything else you can fill in by yourself" Kaoru finished.

Hikari looked down a bit. "**Ah I see. So **_**that's**_** that girl's problem. Well no matter. Hikari and I will get her on her knees soon enough**"

"What did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"I said I need to go to the office. I need to talk to the principle about something" Hikari said, picking her head up at the twins.

"We can take you" the twins said together.

Hikari smiled at the two. "Oh you don't have to"

Hikaru picked her up. "We want to"

Kaoru got her bag. "We have to talk to you anyways"

"Later guys!" The twins waved to the other hosts as they dragged the orange–haired cross dresser out the door.

"Well that was pretty abrupt…" Tamaki said, recovering from his emo moment.

"Kari –chan…She looked different, didn't she?" Honey asked.

"Yea" Mori answered.

Haruhi put her head down. "So I wasn't the only one…"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked down at his female friend.

Haruhi stared down for a bit before raising her head. "I…I think something's wrong with Hikari…"

* * *

"So we're real sorry about what we did" Kaoru finished.

Hikari smiled at the youngest twin. "It's fine Hitachiin–san. I wasn't used to what you guys were doing so it's not completely your fault. You were just doing what nii–nii–tan wanted you to do"

"Well you see Kaoru? I told you she'd forgive us" Hikaru said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Hikari and Hikaru laughed at the embarrassed face that Kaoru made.

"Umm…S…So Hikari your hair's growing back…"

Hikari touched her ends, which was near her shoulder. "Yea I know. My hair's like a weed, you can cut it all you want but it'll just grow two times faster"

Hikaru sighed. "Really? Could've told us that sooner"

Kaoru touched her ends. "Seems like we're gonna have to cut it again"

"I don't want to trouble you. I'll just go to my regular barber"

Hikaru flicked her forehead. "No way. You're getting it done by us and that's final"

Kaoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yup! You can't deny that you liked what we did to your hair the last time"

Hikari laughed. "Yea, I did. Anyways…" the girl jumped in front of the duo with her arms behind her back. "I can go the rest of the way by myself. Thanks for walking with me"

The twins nodded. "Alright. We'll see you next class right?"

Hikari nodded. "Yup!"

The orange –haired girl turned and walked towards the office. As she got closer, she had on a very creepy smile.

_Rena, I want Ayanokoji to say sorry to Fujioka –san._

_**Well than, we'll make her say sorry.**_

_Yup! And it's gonna be great!_

Hikari brought out her cell phone and called someone on her speed dial. She waited a while before hearing the voice she was waiting for.

"What is it?" the young voice sounded.

"Hi Kazuki!"

"No way! Hikari Shizuka!"

"The very same! How've you and Akihiko doing?"

Kazuki sighed. "It's been boring without anything to do. But you calling means that it's about to get fun again. Am I right?"

Hikari giggled. "Well long story short, I made a lot of friends at Ouran…"

"Wait you're at Ouran!?"

"Yea…Why?"

"You're not gonna believe it but Akihiko, Nagataka, Hitoshi and Hiyoshi are at Ouran too!"

Hikari gasped. "Really!? We must've passed each other and never noticed. Than again I did get a haircut…"

Kazuki laughed. "Well we'll just have to find each other. But enough with the introductions" Kazuki's voice went a bit deeper. "Whose the next victum?"

Hikari laughed out loud. "It's simple really! This girl really disrespected a friend of mine and she hasn't even said sorry. Can you believe that?"

Kazuki sucked his teeth. "That's some disrespectful shit"

"Exactly! So, basically, we're just gonna torture that bitch until she says sorry! And you guys being here makes it better! That means that we can watch her to make sure she does what I say!"

"Great! Well I'll let call the gang and tell them the news. You just do what you always do and give us the info"

Hikari giggled. "Of course! Oh I'm at the office so I have to go!"

"Alright baby doll! I'll be waiting for ya!"

"Bye–bye!" Hikari hanged up and went in her other pocket. She took something out of it and put it behind her back as she entered the room. "Pardon me, Suoh–sama? May I talk to you?"

The old but handsome man looked up at the long –haired 'boy.' "Ah! I know you! You're the new host that my son brought in right? Please come in! Talk to me about anything you please!"

Hikari giggled. _He's just like Suoh–san. I almost feel bad doing this to him…_

Hikari entered the room with the syringe behind her back…

* * *

GDMFG–Ohh…The plot goes a little on the crazy side!

Haruhi–Uhh…Hikari?

Hikari–I'm not really like this. It's just the scrip.

Haruhi–Ah

GDMFG–Well either way, the story's over! What will Hikari do with the syringe? Who are the boys that she was talking about?

Haruhi–All these questions and more will be answered next chapter.

Hikari–Comment, rate and please continue to read **The Host's Sister!**


End file.
